The invention relates to an assembly for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption, provided with a supply side for supplying, during use, a liquid to the assembly, and a discharge side for discharging, during use, the beverage suitable for consumption of the assembly, further provided with a first covering and a first ingredient included in the first covering, the first ingredient comprising a substance such as milk powder/creamer, sugar and like additives, soluble or extractable in the liquid such as water, while the assembly is further provided with a second ingredient, the second ingredient comprising a substance, such as ground coffee or tea, soluble or extractable in a liquid.
Such an assembly is known from international patent application WO 04/018326. The known assembly is intended for use in a machine known per se, such as a coffee machine, for preparing the beverage suitable for consumption. Here, the assembly is placed in a holder of the machine after which hot water is supplied to the holder by means of the machine. Thereupon, the hot water flows through a top filter sheet to an inner space of the covering in which an extractable substance is present. The extract formed here then flows to an inner space located therebeneath in which the water-soluble substance is present. This substance dissolves in the extract and then leaves the assembly via a lower filter sheet. Here, the holder is provided with at least one outflow opening through which the water with the substance dissolved therein can flow from the holder.
A drawback of the known assembly is that it is less suitable for dissolving and/or extracting in the liquid at least two mutually different ingredients which are both included in the assembly and which, preferably, should substantially not be dissolved or extracted in the same volume of liquid, or not at the same moment or in the same manner, since the liquid is presented to both ingredients in an identical manner and substantially at the same time.